


boy oh boy i love it when i fall for that

by amazingwatermelon



Series: snowy cabin vacay (neymessi) [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, a lot of fluff, bit of makeout session in the end, i think, leo can be a tease, okay actually i looked at it and it's extremely short, preetty short, snowy cabin, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwatermelon/pseuds/amazingwatermelon
Summary: just a oneshot with some fluff! and some smooching! something everyone will enjoy, in the end (; haha r.i.p., death of cringiness at those who read this summary





	

Neymar tugged his denim jeans up, fiddling with the belt as he clicked it into it's respective place. He tugged on a soft green sweater, not forgetting to add two more layers of jackets and tug on a few pairs of socks. He smiled quietly to himself as he slid on his gloves and hat, glancing around the warm cabin that was so cozy and nice. Well, time to enact his plan.

Barrelling out the door with a cheerful grin on his face, he plowed through the snow toward a hunched over figure. Of course his plowing was as silent as possible- wouldn't want to alert the man he was sneaking up on.

"Hey, Ney-" Leo startled him when he started with a loud voice however Ney was close enough to plow a snowball into the back of a dark brown head of hair. "Ack!" His boyfriend exclaimed, turning his head slowly with wide chocolate eyes, mouth parted barely in his shock. The tanned football player began to turn on his heel until he saw the familiar beautiful crinkles against his partner's eyes, a heavenly smile upon his face.

A soft and quiet Messi-like laugh resounded through the air as the small man slowly turned around to face him, Ney visibly relaxing at the sight. "Oh I am going to get you.." Face turning to one of horror, Ney put his athletic body to use and began a desperate sprint back to the cabin. However, he could hear feet hustling through snow after him and suddenly a cold and solid object hit the back of his head and he tumbled forward. Direct hit.

"K.O." Ney felt a weight press on his ass and realized through his white visary that Leo was sitting on him. Fingers threaded through his short curly hair, gentle at first but then yanking his head up and out of the snow. Snow fluttered off his lashes as a familiar face came in towards him, lips pressing softly against his.

"At this rate I won't mind faceplanting in snow.." He mumbled against Leo's lips, feeling a tongue slipping through his barriers, welcoming the intrusion with his own. However, his boyfriend swiftly withdrew, a smirk on his face, leaving Ney breathing a bit too hard. "Puta..!" He cursed, lifting himself from the snow, a bit agitated at the missing sensation from his mouth. Like a dog, he followed the smaller man into the cabin, chewing on his bottom lip at the thought of what Leo had planned. All he knew was that someone was horny.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like such a troll hehe  
> considering making a follow up to what happens after this  
> may be explicit  
> i dunno  
> hmm  
> maybeeee


End file.
